


First Comes Love

by hockeyho



Category: CYZJ - Fandom, EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Except the fashion is 21st century for reasons, Fluff, Hao/OMC is very minor and one sided do not worry, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Minor Mentions of Rape/Non-Con, Mpreg, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Kim Mingyu, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Omega Xu Ming Hao | The8, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Seventeen are the main characters but members of other groups will play varying roles of importance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Unpresented Lee Chan | Dino, Unpresented Lee Seokmin | DK, Vaguely Early 20th or Late 19th Century Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyho/pseuds/hockeyho
Summary: Minghao’s heart thundered rapidly in his chest as the acrid scent of the bloodthirsty alphas grew stronger and stronger, closing in on his and Jun’s little nest. Overwhelming fear and a sense of impending doom washed over the young omega. He thought they would’ve been safe out here in the woods. Just the two of them miles away from anyone or anything. Thought they would’ve been spared from the attacks plaguing that had suddenly begun plaguing the region only a few months ago. Evidently, he thought wrong. Now every passing second narrowed their chance of escape before those enemies inevitably found them.“Minghao, run! Go by the river. It’ll mask your scent and keep you safe. Follow it as far as you can. I’ll distract them. Hurry!” The blood in his veins froze at the elder’s words, heart suddenly sinking out of his chest.“What?! Jun, no! I’m not leaving you! Let’s go together now, both of us-”“Shhh, Minghao there’s not enough time. They’re too close-” the alpha continued.“Junhui, I won’t leave you!” the other begged, desperately pleading his mate to forget such madness.“Minghao, think about the baby.”---or a junhao centric seventeen a/b/o that no one asked for
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. PREFACE

_first comes love_

_then comes marriage_

_then comes baby in the baby carriage_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The story will properly begin on the chapter entitled 'Chapter 1'
> 
> Btw ** [ here ](https://inkarnate.com/m/4rWgoo--map-of-the-territories/) **is a map I spent a stupid amount of time making for this universe lmao ~


	2. PART I: First Comes Love

Part I / III 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I promise the first proper chapter is coming very soon. Just wanted to get something posted before the New Year. See you all soon! Let's hope 2021 is a much better year. In the meantime stay safe and healthy <3


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prologue of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to enjoy a bit of a soundtrack while you read, I'd recommend ** [ these ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Yvdm_ZgEOY&t=42s) ** train and rain sounds at 100% mixed with ** [ this ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mm1mcwu3c3A) ** instrumental at about 25%.
> 
> That said I hope you enjoy ~

The regular gentle thudding of the train as it travelled along the tracks rocked the carriage like a mother would her newborn babe, causing Minghao to become drowsy as he leaned his head against the cool window. He’d managed to get a compartment to himself, separated from the other passengers by a sliding door, as he’d booked an early bird ticket that had departed from Tinglan at an ungodly early hour. But the payback was that the price for this train was significantly cheaper and much less crowded than those which departed at more reasonable times. 

He sat quietly gazing upon the scenery cast in warm golden orange tones by the late afternoon sun as it slowly sunk down for the day. Enjoying the tranquility of the journey, he allowed himself to meditate on his thoughts to try and get his head in order. To be honest, even now it still didn’t feel real. He’d never even been to the capital city before, had only left his village a handful of times, and now he was going to university. He wasn’t fully convinced that this wasn’t all some vivid fever dream, half expecting to wake up from it all. Still, if this _was_ real, he wasn’t sure how he managed to get this lucky - what he’d done to please the gods or karma or the universe or whatever was out there for this situation. Everything had started off as usual on that fateful day but little had he known then his whole world had been about to change.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━ 

“Rise and shine my little Hao Hao! Breakfast is ready! If you don’t come now, I’ll feed it to the nice neighbour boy instead,” his grandmother called from the kitchen. The delicious scent of her cooking wafted into their shared bedroom, enticing Minghao as he woke with a stretch and a groan. He was not a morning person.

Rubbing a hand harshly over his eyes, he tried to blink the sleep away as he adjusted to the brightness of the room which had now filled with the morning light. He wondered what time it was. Minghao and his grandma didn’t bother going about their days at a fixed time, instead waking as the sun rose and sleeping as it set. It’s not like there was much going on in the village most days anyways so their customers were never really in a rush. The pace of life was always slow and comfortable in the meadow. That being said, there had been an exceptional instance or two when Minghao had been startled awake by someone unexpectedly knocking on their door. Thankfully today was not one of those days he thought as he pushed the light cotton summer sheets back, getting up from the comfy floor mat and shuffling out of the room sleepily.

As he entered the kitchen, he leaned down to give the shorter women a lazy half hug from the side - more of a lean than a hug really - in greeting, taking in the scent of jasmine from the fellow omega. His own jasmine tea scent was very similar to hers but if one paid close enough attention, there was indeed a distinction between her more earthy and powerful scent compared to his own slightly watered down version. The difference was actually most apparent when they were upset as Minghao’s aroma would take on a distinctly burnt smell. He supposed it wasn’t all that surprising that he’d gained a similar scent to his grandmother’s since she’d been the one to raise him from the time he was but a wee little boy - his mum having gone alone to the city in search of work after his dad had passed away when Minghao was only three years old. 

“Morning,” he mumbled from pouty lips, face still puffy from sleep. 

“Good morning,” she replied cheerily at her grandson, ruffling his already messy hair into more of a bird’s nest.

Minghao didn’t have any energy in him to react yet and merely accepted it as he grabbed the two wooden bowls she’d just filled and carried them over to the table, setting them down gently in their places. As the sun was not yet long up either, the weather was still at a comfortable temperature and Minghao could enjoy the congee in comfort without feeling overly hot. Cold foods like ice cream tended to hurt his stomach so he avoided them even in the summer - much to the shock and chagrin of his classmates back when he was in elementary school. 

The older omega had set out an array of fresh vegetables from their back garden adorning the wooden table with various bright hughes. Minghao heaped a generous amount into his bowl using his spoon to mix it into the rice porridge thoroughly. His grandma’s version always included some combination of spices and herbs that made the dish much more flavourful than any other version he’d tried and he was happy with it that way. She had raised him to be very health conscious and so he always tried to eat well. At this point he’d learned to quite enjoy the fresh taste of vegetables so he guessed it all worked out well for him in the end. Better off this way than addicted to sweets or other junk food. That being said, he _did_ avoid the red hot chillies that were sitting on the table. 

There was a bit of a reputation that those on the mainland from the northern, central, and southern territories all loved spicy food but Minghao was most assuredly not in that category. Instead he munched happily on the much more mild medley of cabbage, mushrooms, carrots, and onions.

The pair ate their meal without much more conversation as was custom for their breakfasts but that didn’t mean it was entirely quiet. The sounds of nature filtered into the little house, carried on the gentle breeze billowing in through the open windows. The birds sang their morning calls, the insects began to hum, and the leaves on the trees whispered as the wind sifted through them. The young omega watched thoughtfully as the thin white curtains danced in the zephyr creating dappling shadows that shifted around the room, trying to lock the image into his mind as he decided he wanted to try sketching the scene into his notebook later. He tended to sketch his more realistic designs into that notebook with pencil but his more emotional painted pieces demanded the space of a proper canvas. The evidence lay all around the walls from where his grandmother would decide to put them up. She’s always been encouraging of his passions though she hadn’t had all the resources she wanted to give him. Minghao didn’t mind.

He carefully scraped his spoon along the bottom of his bowl before getting up to leave it in the kitchen’s deep wash bin. His grandmother would clean them up afterwards knowing that Minghao would return the favour come lunchtime. They worked well together in that regard, see as much as Minghao was a self-described night owl, she was an early bird. She rose early enough to get the morning meals ready while Minghao would take that extra time to sleep, then he would do lunches, and in the evening his grandma would do the cooking again whilst he did the cleaning afterwards. She would go to bed earlier and Minghao would take that as private time for himself, most days he’d either work on his art or delve into his books. As an introvert he really needed to be alone to recharge his batteries and so his evenings were treasured. 

Still in his pyjamas, he put his rubber boots on to go outside and feed the hungry sheep their breakfasts too. The meadow village of Tinglan made a perfect habitat for sheep which was basically how his grandmother had come about raising them. Rounding the back of the house, Minghao approached the small wooden hutch that stored the sheep’s roughage. He grabbed a pair of work gloves that lay discarded on top, putting them on before opening the lid and shovelling the hay into the nearby wheelbarrow. He then heaved the wheelbarrow up and pushed it towards the gated pasture where the animals lived. On one hand, he was glad that the pasture was a bit aways from the main house as even though they were cute, Minghao had to admit that as with any farm animal they kinda stunk. (Thankfully the perfumes of the jades and other flowers growing in their garden also acted as a buffer to the smell and actually encased the house in a beautiful aroma at the right time of year); on the other hand, it always created more work for him when he had to go and take care of them. And he’d only been graced with the faintest humps of muscles as a result, which really wasn’t fair if you asked him. 

As the wheelbarrow rumbled and bumbled loudly along the way, the sheeps perked their little white heads up and bah-ed at him in an excited greeting. They galloped towards the fence eager to gobble up the tasty breakfast the omega was bringing them. “Hot, fresh hay! Come ‘n get it! Here sheepie-sheeps!” he called out to them. Parking the wheelbarrow by the gate he took the waiting pitchfork in hand and began to toss the feed over the fence in small increments. He was careful to spread it out as evenly as possible in order that all of the creatures be able to eat equally, rather than just whichever one was strong enough to just bully the others out or who was speedy as would inevitably happen if he was lazy and just scooped it all out in one area.

The sheep with their coats still shorn short sounded off happily as if saying thank you while they noisily crunched on their food. Unable to resist its cuteness, Minghao reached through the gap and pet the soft head of one of the growing ewes nearby. It let out an adorable bleep to which Minghao answered with a soft giggle and a smile before picking up his tools and going back to his house. As much as he’d love to stay here and just frolic with the cute little thing, they had to get a move on with their day and his grandmother would be waiting for him so with a small sigh escaping his lips he made his way back.

Shucking his shoes off, he re-entered the home and stopped by the bedroom to grab some clothes to bring with him into the washroom where he splashed some cool water onto his face from the small basin, rinsing off any sweat that had collected while he had been sleeping and working before changing. Glancing in the mirror he thought he looked alright. He knew he was nothing spectacular to look at but hey at least he wasn’t terrible either. His body was scrawny as some of his peers had often mentioned but his face still retained a bit of his baby fat, softening his features and causing him to look younger than he actually was. His outfit was nothing special, just a simple black pair of athletic pants with white stripes racing up the sides and a loose white t-shirt with some printed text he honestly couldn’t understand written across the front. He figured it was decently cool and comfortable and there was nothing special going on today anyways and as such no particular reason to dress up. He quickly brushed through his messy hair, taming the raven locks into a short, neat style. As he came out of the washroom he saw his grandma already waiting for him as he expected. Perched on the window sill by the door her perpetual calm smile gracing her elegant features as she asked, “Ready?” 

“Ready, let’s go.” he answered as they put on their shoes and headed outside, linking arms with her as they walked down the dirt path leading in the opposite direction from the pasture. The sun now having risen higher in the sky sent her beams to kiss them as they moved along. The distance to the store his grandmother ran was a fairly short one and they arrived in just a few minutes. She pulled the old key out of one of her dress pockets, slotting it into the lock with a twist and pulling the door open. Minghao bent down for her and moved the stone they always used to hold the door open into place. 

He’d painted it years ago - a red base washed across the smooth surface with red circles neatly dotted around reminiscent of classic toadstools. Over the top he’d used more white paint to write out a simple ‘welcome’ which he’d outlined with a bold shade of blue to make it more legible. It wasn’t a masterpiece by any means but young Minghao had taken so much time and effort to carefully spell out the letters as neatly as his chubby little fingers could, that a now older Minghao still felt sentimental about it. Recalling the memory of how grandma had seemed so delighted back then when he’d shown it to her as a little boy, showering him with praise while she had set it in its now permanent home always warmed his heart and brought a smile to his face. Thinking back, he figures that moment may indeed have been where his love for art had started. 

Vvery couple summers he refreshed the coats of paint, maintaining it as it got weathered by the elements though it might’ve seemed silly to others. He’d always wait for a particularly sunny day to come along so that it could be dried quickly. Minghao decided it didn’t need a touch up just yet though, figuring it’d probably be at least another year or two before he took a brush to it again.

They quickly went about opening the shop up with practiced efficiency, Minghao moving around spreading open all the curtains while the elder unlocked the till and got things settled behind the register. Ironically they were less busy in the summer even though that’s when they were open for longer hours. People didn’t tend to buy a lot of wool in the summer after all. So they tended to use the season as a time to get a lot of preparation done. His grandmother would go about knitting on and on, creating many beautiful garments that would get sold off quickly come autumn when the weather cooled again. Minghao would sometimes help her knit, usually working on simple items such as socks and scarves, or go about other chores such as minor repairs to the shop or running whatever errands it was needed doing.

As it was, his grandmother settled into her rocking chair placed by the currently unlit fire and rummaged around her woven basket, fishing out a simple cream coloured wool and some needles ready to start some new project. What it would turn out to be, Minghao simply didn’t know yet. Not fancying the prospect of doing some knitting himself at the moment, he instead busied himself with giving the place a light clean. Grabbing a feather duster he set about banishing any grains that clung onto the store’s surfaces.

A few hours passed in such a manner, nothing of note occurring. Minghao went about tending to menial tasks around the wool shop whilst his grandmother knitted away, expertly transforming strings of yarn into the beginnings of an aran-style sweater. 

The sun had by now travelled to its midpoint, its rays beating down angrily down on the meadow, subjecting residents to the fullest heat of summer. The store was great at retaining heat which while much appreciated in the wintertime, was the bane of Minghao’s existence in the summer. He beat a hand fan lazily by his face but the action did little to provide any relief. Humming a random tune under her breath the elder omega on the other hand seemed quite unbothered in the way that only old people who seem to be in a permanent state of chilliness could. Minghao didn’t understand how on days when he was in t-shirts she would put on sweater vests. Don’t get him wrong, he was glad she was comfortable at least but that being said he decided to take the time to excuse himself out of the stuffy place to run home and make their lunches. At least the air outside wouldn’t be quite so stale.

The young omega walked back along the dirt path, trying to stick to the edges where the tree’s short shadows provided at least a bit of reprieve from the blistering midday sun. He had to admit today wasn’t the worst as the slight breeze lingering from the morning did help as well. His feet soon carried him back to their homestead and he pottered about their gardens, plucking some fresh lettuce and tomatoes to use in the sandwiches he’d prepare for their lunches. Not the most inspired choice sure but they were quick to make and equally easy to transport in the quaint little wicker basket. He washed both his hands and the vegetables under the hand pump, relishing in the feeling over the cool water running out. Afterwards he headed inside to add the rest of the ingredients for their meal - some sheep’s milk cheese, basil leaves, mayonnaise, and a sprinkle of pepper all spread between slices of baguette bought from the local bakery earlier that week. It was a simple task that let the thin omega’s mind wander which in turn made him remember that he only had a few chapters left of the novel he was currently reading. He should really go to either the library or bookstore soon in order to pick up a new read.

On one hand he knows he should probably wait until after his grandmother closes the store and get back to helping her as soon as possible, it wasn’t like there would suddenly be no books left in the village if he put it off til evening. But on the other hand it was surely as dead in the shop as it ever is in the summertime. It’s very unlikely she actually needs him back right this moment. Surely a few extra minutes couldn’t hurt. Packing the lunches up quickly, he made his mind up that it wouldn’t be too bad to be just a few minutes late. The older omega most likely wouldn’t even notice it. Although he should probably save money and go to the library, he found himself moving in the direction of the bookstore instead.

If anyone ever asked, Minghao would say that it was because he loved being able to call the book his own and not have to share it with anyone else. That there was a somewhat regular re-stock in the shop so there were more likely to be new and interesting stories there. And it was _definitely not_ because Yang Jianghu’s family owned and ran the place. 

Jianghu had always been someone with a very happy and outgoing disposition. The smile that he sported seemed to have been sharpied permanently onto his face. Coupled with the fact that the other’s favourite colour was yellow and he was usually seen sporting some variation of the hue, he reminded Minghao uncannily of a sunflower. 

Jianghu was a few years older and had been a couple grades ahead in school but Minghao often thought that if they’d been closer in age they would’ve actually been quite good friends. The elder was friendly and confident without being overbearing or annoying. He always seemed to be willing to make conversation with anyone and everyone from little old ladies to bouncing babes, he was amiable with pretty much anyone. Though Minghao always seemed to fumble through their conversations with his tongue awkwardly stumbling over itself, the elder never seemed to show any hint of annoyance. His character was only complimented more so by charming and handsome good looks. To say that he was one of the most popular alphas around felt like an understatement. Pretty much every omega was hung up on him and all the alphas wanted to befriend him. It wasn’t for Minghao’s lack of want that their relationship had stagnated at a level somewhere around good acquaintances, he simply didn’t have the confidence to approach the other more often. Who was little old Minghao to compare with all of that? Besides the elder had his own crew closer to his own age and the omega didn’t want to bug them all; didn’t want to be like that annoying little brother that always tagged along because they’d been made to be included by a scolding mum.

Did he have a teeny weeny crush on the older guy? Well he’d never admit it outright but he did always get a bit excited at the prospect of seeing him and flustered when speaking with him. And so Minghao just watched on from afar, observing. And maybe, just maybe, went to the bookstore a little more often than he should but that was no one’s business but his own.

Speak of the devil, the sunflower was indeed working the front counter of the bookstore and he sent a radiant smile Minghao’s way as he heard the jingle of the bell when the omega walked in. 

“Hi, Minghao! Back again so soon?” the alpha greeted brightly.

“Oh, umm yeah. The last one was really good so I sped through it haha,” the omega chuckled, inwardly cursing his awkwardness as a light blush found its way to his face. Clearing his throat he continued, “Anything new and interesting come in?”

“Yeah, we just got a new shipment this morning. Don’t tell anyone but I’ve been too lazy to sort it yet. You can have at it though,” Jianghu said with a cheeky conspiratorial grin, showing him to the new stack of books. 

“Ah, thanks… so how’s it going?” the omega asked, brain unable to supply a better question.

“Fine, y’know same old same old. Just chilling here. How about you?” Jianghu asked back.

“Same thing, working at the store. Just stopped here on my lunch break,” the omega replied shyly, eyes cast firmly down on the books he was rifling through. Nervously, he picked one from the stack at random, handing it to Jianghu to make his purchase. His stomach was starting to grumble embarrassingly and his grandma must be getting hungry too. The other soon bound the text up in parchment and tied it with a string before giving it back gently. “Well enjoy, come again soon!” he called out with a wave as Minghao rushed out the door, head ducked down.

“Bye!” he answered. In his head still maintains that it was the age difference that separated them and definitely not the fact the Minghao always got so discomposed around him. Totally.

“Oh dearest grandmother mine, I come bearing lunch-eth!” Minghao called out with a jokingly serious tone as he re-entered the wool shop’s premises. Freezing mid-step as he realized that she was actually mid-conversation with someone and that someone was somebody he didn’t know.

“Oh Minghao, you’re back! I was just talking to this lovely gentleman about your art”, she said in a fond tone only grandmothers seem to be able to possess and she gestured to the stranger standing beside her. 

The man was quite possibly the least intimidating alpha Minghao had ever seen. He was about the same height as Minghao and was also quite lanky, dressed up in a fashion that could only be described as dorky even by humble countryside standards. His thick horn rimmed glasses magnified his eyes to two different sizes over a very crooked grin. Thin mousy brown hair lay messily around his head. His scent was that of the worn pages of old books. All in all giving Minghao a sense that he needn’t be too worried around the stranger.

“Ah hello, yes Minghao your grandmother has been telling me all about your work. I’m Hu Zhongzi,” the man introduced, reaching a hand out to shake. Minghao hastily shoved the book under his armpit to shake back albeit awkwardly as he was only able to extend half way. “I have to say I do find your pieces quite intriguing. They’re obviously quite abstract but they convey so much emotion. And I was told you’re completely untrained, is that right?” At the slight nod of Mingha’s head the middle aged alpha continued, “Interesting. You have a lot of potential young man.” 

Pausing, he pushed the frames up from where they slid down his long nose, “Oh wait. Sorry, you must find me rather strange right now. I’m actually a professor at the Northern Territory University of Arts. I’ve been out doing some field work about different clay vase styles found in the northeastern part of the territory. I was actually on my way to Huanlai when I stumbled across your village. The scenery looked so pretty that I couldn’t help myself and I got off the train a few stops early and that’s how I ended up here,” he chuckled to himself as Minghao just continued to nod along. “And I know paint and textiles aren’t my area of expertise but I know talent when I see it. And I- oh bother, sorry I’m sure you really don’t care about all the details,” he suddenly interrupted, cutting his own rambling speech off. “The point is, I really think you can take this somewhere. It would be a shame to waste raw talent like this. Have you ever considered university, Minghao?” he asked. 

“I- oh- uhm thank you, sir. No, it’s just something I do in my free time. I’ve never really given university much thought. To be honest, not most people do around here,” Minghao answered humbly. University was always something that seemed too distant, out of his reach. It was the kind of thing Minghao would only let himself think about lightly, a mere curiosity. He knew there was no point in ever wanting it seriously, it was too unrealistic. 

“Well you should think about it! Really! If you’re interested I can get you in contact with the right people. I know this must sound absurd coming from some man you’ve never met but here, take my business card. You can reach me at this address,” Zhongzi continued, pointing out said address written neatly on the thick, crisp paper. Well the card did look legit, at least in Minghao’s opinion. He felt too dazed to offer back a response. Was this really happening?

“Mr. Hu!” his grandmother exclaimed, “surely this is too kind, I don’t know how to thank you. Are you sure about this?”

“Really,” he grinned kindly, “I was once in a similar position myself. I would be honoured to pay it forward now. Would you allow me to take a few photos of your paintings?” he asked, turning back to Minghao.

The omega agreed and the trio went about getting the pictures taken. The professor taking his time setting up the contraption whilst Minghao and his grandmother cleared the space around the canvases as instructed. Minghao hadn’t seen many cameras before in his life, there was no one in the meadow that owned one nor any studios in Tinglan. If one wanted to have a photo done, they’d have to travel elsewhere as Minghao and his grandmother had done over the winter holidays during a visit to his mother a few years ago.

Usually, his mum would come back to Tinglan over the break but that year she’d been given too much work to allow her to take much time off and so he and his grandmother had taken a train there instead. Now there were two images in evidence of that trip, one in Tinglan the other in Dongcheng. It had been a really nice holiday actually, as Minghao didn’t get to see his mum much he tried to enjoy the opportunities he did have. Sure they were sometimes a little awkward around each other, not too used to the other’s company in all honesty but his grandmother’s overflowing warmth was always enough to tide the three of them over; always soothing any bumps in the road or their conversations. Even when he missed her, Minghao never had it in his heart to resent his mother. His grandmother having explained it to him when he was little that she’s only done it because she loved them. She didn’t hate him nor was she trying to run away from little Hao, she was doing her best to provide for all of them. So that winter with the three of them crammed into a tiny city apartment was enshrined not only in the young omega’s memory but also encapsulated two different images as evidence - one in Tinglan the other in Dongcheng.

Despite his grandmother’s pleas that he at least stay for dinner, the alpha left soon after saying that he really had to catch the next train as it would be the last heading to Huanlai for the day. Before doing so the man made Minghao promise to keep in touch. Minghao himself still felt dazed about the whole ordeal even as he watched the other bounding off, hair flapping with his odd bounding steps. 

He hadn’t been sure whether to let himself dare to hope that this was all real, that the man had spoken the truth in all of his promises. He didn’t want to get too excited if it were only going to go crashing down. Worried the words had all been facetious, some kind of scam. So his grandmother sagely went out that night to speak with the council members to get their advice. It had been decided that he should post a letter as the alpha had directed and await a response. Said response had actually arrived a few weeks later with an official university seal and had given Minghao quite a shock. Needless to say, the news soon spread like wildfire around the small town. No matter where you are in the world, people talk.

And to think this had all started on one completely boring, seemingly ordinary summer afternoon.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━ 

As the evening came so too did the puffy grey clouds. The train attendants began to march down the train’s corridors, looking smart in their well pressed uniforms. One such attendant startled Minghao out of his daydreams with a polite rapping on the cabin door. Sliding it open, the man walked in with a quiet “Good evening, sir. I’d like to inform you that our dinner service will begin soon. I have a menu for you to look at and one of my colleagues will be by soon with a trolly,” as he handed out a small menu to Minghao. “And if you do excuse me, I’ll light these lamps for you as well,” he continued and the omega shuffled out of the way to allow the beta to move past him. 

Minghao noted that the man had dark hair and dark eyes. Although it was possible for people to be born with all manner of hair colours and a few different shades of eyes, the beta possessed what was by far the most common combination out there. Minghao himself shared those same qualities. However it was his scent that really made the man unique, betas in general were fairly rare and were easily distinguishable by their smell or lack thereof. Whereas omegas tended to have sweet and floral scents - like Minghao’s jasmine - and alphas deeper muskier ones, betas carried very light and airy pheromones that were also just less pungent. The attendant had a very interesting tangy orange scent that Minghao found quite pleasing but knew it would be weird to comment on so he kept his mouth shut. 

He watched silently as the tall man unscrewed the thick glass cover from one of the lamps mounted on the wall so he could bring a flame to the wick of the candle stored within. Once he finished his task he put the glass back on, safely encasing the light within. He then moved on to the second lamp placed beside the opposite side bench and finished quickly with practiced efficiency. The train car was now cast in a warm glow, countering the gloomy grey lighting - or lack thereof - of the world outside. The incoming clouds had overtaken the earlier sunshine and cast the evening into a premature darkness. 

Minghao thanked him kindly as beta made his way out to repeat the routine in the next compartment and picked up the menu the man had laid down, skimming the short list. He’d never been one with a big appetite but he knew better than to skip meals, eventually opting for the steamed beef and vegetable dumplings. Not long after he’d made his decision another equally well groomed attendant came through with her trolley, cutlery and wares clinking as she moved along. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, hair slicked back in a way that made her dark hair look more severe in the way it framed her face, but it did seem to match the aesthetic of the sharp rigid lines of her dark green uniform.

Minghao placed his order with her and traded in some cash for his meal, slightly annoyed by the fact that the food was inevitably overpriced. _Oh the joys of capitalism._ When there’s nowhere else to go they jack up the price because the poor suckers will pay for it anyways. He carefully tried to maintain a straight face though, as it wasn’t the poor attendant’s fault about the pricing. She was just trying to do her job after all. Besides Minghao was not one for confrontation anyways, he’d always been a bit shy but considering he’d grown up in a very small little village where everyone knew each other, he was particularly awkward with strangers. 

Grimacing internally, he realized it was something he soon have to get himself accustomed to now that he’d be attending university in the capital. There would definitely be a lot of changes and challenges to face but it was no good to get in a negative frame of mind now before he’d even started. Besides, he should be grateful for this amazing opportunity. Not many who’d lived in Tinglan had ever had the opportunity to get a tertiary education, it was almost unheard of out there. And besides it he’d be able to be totally immersed in the world of art, his true passion. Being able to create and learn all day would surely be an awesome experience. And maybe he’d get to learn a little bit more about the world too, knowing he’d been pretty sheltered up until now. Shaking his head to rid the last of the negative thoughts from his mind, he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat just as a gentle rain began to fall outside.

He munched along slowly, wondering how his grandma was holding up back home. This would be the first time they’d be apart for such a long period of time. He knew she had a good community around her but he still worried how she’d hold up running the business on her own. And selfishly, he was maybe a teeny tiny bit anxious without her. The pair had always been very close to one another and he honestly considered her his best friend. 

There weren’t so many young people out in the meadows these days, instead it was mostly filled with seniors as most of the younger generations had moved out to bigger cities in search of work. As such Minghao had a few acquaintances around his own age from school - there was only one elementary and high school in town - but had never formed a super close bond with any of them, enough to truly consider them his friends. Those relationships were nothing like the ones he read in his storybooks and perhaps that’s why he was so addicted to reading. 

When he was immersed in his books he could imagine that he was the one with a tight knit group of friends that he could go on adventures with, stay up all night talking, bare his deepest feelings to, and overall never feel lonely around. And maybe just maybe he wanted to find that perfect alpha like in the romance novels he secretly enjoyed but he wouldn’t admit that to anyone let alone himself. He just reasoned it away with the fact that he liked to read basically anything he could get his hands on at their little library. 

But back to the point, he’d have to count on Jianghu who actually only lived a few houses down to help his grandmother out while he was away. Jianghu had always been kind and helpful to them, and Minghao saw no reason to believe he wouldn’t help her out. He’d always been kind that way. It was part of what made the sunflower so bright and likeable. So sturdy and dependable. It set his mind at ease just the littlest bit that there should be some people there she could rely on.

Minghao was roused from his musings by the sound of the food cart once again being pushed back along the hallway. The same woman from before opened the door back up to collect his used plate. “Any coffee or tea?” she questioned. He quite fancied a nice cup of tea but given the hour he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he got something caffeinated. Better something herbal. “Chamomile, please,” he decided.

The woman placed a simple greyish coloured clay mug with the dried chamomile in front of him and poured some steaming water from a large bronze kettle. Minghao watched as the flowers swirled prettily inside the cup as the water was poured in. They reminded him of dancers as they bobbed about. It was another art form that Minghao was interested in but he’d never really had the chance to learn about. He wondered if he’d get the opportunity to do so at the Northern Territory University of Arts despite the fact that he was pursuing a fine arts degree in painting and art history. The school was famously known as an arts school - wait, no, not an arts school, it was literally THE most prestigious arts university in the country - so even if he wasn’t able to take dance as a course, there must be some kind of classes or clubs he figured. Something to consider and keep in mind.

In the meantime, while he waited for the tea to cool a little, the thin omega decided to pick up the book from where he’d abandoned it on the bench beside him earlier. It was an mystical tale about a group of sirens who’d been captured from the sea and forced into a lab by a cruel man and the adventures they faced trying to escape with the help of newfound friends - scientists, sorcerers, princes - you name it. He was entranced by the story as it moved towards the climax, would the sirens ever be free again? Well only one way to find out he thought, opening the novel to the bookmarked page he’d left off on. 

Kicking his shoes off so that he was only wearing a pair of thick woollen socks, he pulled his knees up to his chest and balanced the book on top of them so he could read in a comfortable position. Eagerly he read through only pausing to take sips of his tea when his fingers started to get too chilly. He got cold frustratingly easily but his hands in particular would get to the point where they were almost numb at times. 

Many of the elders in the village claimed it was because he was too skinny. They’d sometimes even go so far as to poke and prod at him, telling him that he was just skin and bones. He knew they meant well but that doesn’t mean it was wanted. All it did was make him feel self conscious and create insecurities that never would’ve popped into his head otherwise. The members of his family on his mother’s side were all naturally quite thin and being an omega certainly didn’t help him bulk up even when he tried. And the final blow was that he’d always just been someone with a small appetite. 

He made good progress into the story but eventually the gentle rocking motion of the train paired with the soft pitter patter of droplets hitting the window and a day of general inactivity had his eyelids drooping down heavily. The omega was having a hard time blinking them open as the pages started to go blurry. Finishing off his chapter he marked the page and put it on the bench seat opposite. 

He grabbed his light tan trench coat where he’d hung it on a metal hook by the door earlier and draped it over himself. Since he was the only one in the compartment he didn’t have to worry about bothering anyone else, so he took advantage of the fact to lay out flat. Thankfully, his lanky frame was able to fit pretty comfortably on the burgundy cushions. He’d been a little worried about it as he was fairly tall for an omega. 

Minghao finally let the day’s drowsiness overcome him as he fell asleep to the tune of the rain’s gentle lull against the window. Snuggled up with his scarf as his pillow, he was determined to get a good night’s sleep because lord knows he’d need his energy levels up.

By tomorrow his new adventure would truly begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello so I've been super nervous about putting the first proper chapter out there and honestly it's still not my favourite thing. I'm sorry it's so slow paced but the slow build tag does apply to the whole story and not just the romance. It will pick up eventually though, I promise!
> 
> Here's some fun notes about this chapter/fic:
> 
> -Minghao's crush, Jianghu, is named after the ** [ A Dream of Jianghu ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9iv6EaBa2g) ** video Junhui starred in. Please click the link if you want to bless your eyes and support our wonderful boy! I hope he'll get the opportunity to participate in more schedules like that in the future ^^
> 
> -Did I research what sheep eat just for this chapter? Maybe. Apparently, in addition to grass, it's best if they also get some 'roughage' in their diet. Hence Minghao feeding them some hay for their breakfast.
> 
> -Did you notice the Easter egg? Minghao’s novel is a reference to one of my favourite Seventeen fanfics. Does anyone know what it is? ^^
> 
> -Am I absolutely horrible at dialogue and do I dread writing it with every fibre in my being? Yes, how could you tell? Anyways, I'm so sorry the scene with the professor is so rushed and bad but I just wanted to get it out of the way. It was unfortunatly a necessary evil. I can only apologize again. And hey if you have any advice on writing dialogue let me know and I'll try to take it into consideration in the future ~
> 
> -Though it won't come up until much, much I'm having trouble deciding who to pair with each other in Exo. If you have any preferences, please mention it in the comments. I'm open to most combinations but I will say one of the most popular ships is already broken cuz my only exo ship is a bit of a rare pair lmao.
> 
> Personal notes:
> 
> I especially want to thank ExoBtsGot7Svt for all of the love and support, this chapter is dedicated you! <3
> 
> Another special thank you is due to my lovely betas Beingboba, flamecurry, and eunhaesekai. Thank you for helping tidy up my mistakes. Let's work together well in the future and sorry for posting this chapter up so quickly >.<
> 
> Last but not least a big thank you to anyone reading this. I hope you enjoyed it at least a little! Pretty, pretty please if you have any thoughts, theories, or queries leave a comment or kudos. Your feedback means absolutely everything to me. Even a one word comment would mean a lot to me, just please be gentle.
> 
> Love you all. Please stay safe and healthy always. I hope everyone will have a better year in 2021 than we collectively did in 2020.
> 
> I'll work harder to bring you guys better work in the future. Until next time ~


End file.
